The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and, more particularly, to a system and method for propagating data saved in one file format or version to another file format or version.
Many different types of data are used and saved on computer systems. Typically, different types of data are saved in file formats that are specific to the type of data saved. For example, a text file may be saved in a text file format while an image may be saved as a JPEG (joint picture experts group) file format. File formats are typically added to the saved documents as file extensions. For example, a text file may bear the extension xe2x80x9c.txtxe2x80x9d while an image file may bear the extension xe2x80x9c.jpg.xe2x80x9d These are merely examples, as many additional file formats and application programs exist.
Similarly, different versions of the same file format may coexist. For example, when an application program, such as a word processing program, is released, the application will typically be at version 1.0. As subsequent improvements and modifications are made to the program, updated versions are released. The file extension and version are ways of identifying the type of saved file to an application program. An application program is the program that will open and execute the saved file.
When data is saved in a particular file format and in a particular version, it is assumed that the data will always be available for use. Unfortunately, file formats, program versions and application programs tend to fluctuate in popularity. A file format or application program that was popular just a few years ago may be completely out of vogue today. Similarly, new versions of existing application programs may supersede existing versions. This leads to the predicament in which data saved in a particular file format and version may be unavailable to a new application program or to a new version of an existing application program. Said differently, when data is saved in a particular file format and that file format is superseded by another file format, the original data may be irretrievably lost. Some application programs are capable of opening a superseded file format, but this is typically problematic, as some portions of the original data may be lost or may be inaccessible by the new application program. Similarly, while new versions of application programs may be capable of opening files created and saved in older versions of the application program, some data may be lost.
Therefore, it would be desirable to ensure that data saved in a particular file format and version is always available, even if the file format, version and the original application program are no longer available.
The invention provides a system and method for propagating data saved in one file format to another file format. The invention may be conceptualized as a system located on a computer for propagating data saved in one file format to another file format, comprising a first data file saved in a first file format and a software module associated with the first data file. The software module includes at least one additional file format definition. An executable software module is associated with the first data file and is configured to associate the additional file format with the first data file.
The invention may also be conceptualized as a method for propagating data saved in one file format to another file format, the method comprising the steps of saving a first data file in a first file format, associating a software module with the first data file, the software module including at least one additional file format definition, and associating the additional file format with the first data file by using an executable software module.